Magic training
This guide is for pay-to-play Magic training and aims to help players find the most effective and efficient methods of Magic training. The cost of magic spells has been greatly reduced since the Evolution of Combat. However, Ancient Magicks spells may still be costly depending on the method. Magic is a very useful combat skill and is used for many bosses and combat in general. When training magic via combat, you can change it so you gain XP solely for magic, defence, or both magic and defence at once. This guide aims to offer training methods for any level. Note that some lower level sections may also be included within the free to play magic training guide due to the easy availability and limited methods at these levels. While ranges are given, many methods are cost effective across many levels. These ranges are only a suggestion and player preference should decide from the given information which methods will be more enjoyable in typical game play. For example, many players choose to strictly use High Level Alchemy from level 55 to level 99. This involves hours of idle play, but may be more comfortable for casual players than combat methods. Training tips Potions can be useful to players, as they can boost a player's experience per hour rates. There are several potions and spells that can boost a player's magic level: There are super magic potions, as well as regular magic potions and extreme magic potions. One can also use a vecna skull, which has an unlimited amount of uses and temporarily boosts your Magic level by 2 + 10% of your magic level (rounded down). The downside is that once it is used, the cooldown period is hardset to 6 minutes. The skull currently has a cost of coins, and it is up to the player whether or not this cost is justifiable. When training magic with combat use the monster's elemental magic weakness to your advantage. It will work better than using a different elemental spell. It will also increase your experience rate as well, not to mention saving some runes. If you intend to be a Magic pure do not attempt any combat spells as these will also give Constitution experience. Recommended weapons Elemental staves are always recommended for all levels for their ability to eliminate costs. The weapon you choose will depend on your level and intended training method. The air version of multi-elemental staves has been used, but it may be swapped for any element as they all share stats. Staves are ordered from most practical to least in obtaining and upkeep with combat in mind. Staves are generally two-handed and have higher stats, but one-handed wand and book/orb combinations typically have faster casts. If you prefer combat and wands, it is recommended that you upgrade your wand when an upgrade is available to increase your damage and kills per trip. However, after tier 70 many magic weapons begin degrading and thus have limited lifetimes. Thus, the initial investment may need to be repeated depending on the level of use. Note that some weapons will also have external requirements including quests and other skill levels. Most weapons will also require an associated Attack level to wield them. Further, some Dungeoneering weapons will require a lower level to wield than you will need to acquire enough tokens to buy them. Activities at all levels The below training ideas can be used at any Magic level, as they just require elemental spells to cast, also making these all combat type activities. As different elemental spells give different amounts of experience, it is impossible to say how much experience will be gained per hour. Training by level Levels 1-7 Wielding an air staff, you can kill chickens north of the Lumbridge lodestone and west of the cow pen across the bridge. Chickens can be killed almost instantly even at level 1 and provide 30 experience points each. It takes about 4 minutes to gain 1-7. Levels 1-30 Go north after arriving in Burthorpe and enter the cave. There are three chambers of low level trolls. They provide 40 experience points each, are almost always a 1 hit kill and, depending on the world, respawn very quickly. While trolls have poor drops, not needing any runes if wielding an air staff or the faster avernic wand makes this method very quick and practical. Levels 7-29 ]] At level 7, enchant sapphire tablets can be made in a player-owned house. You will need soft clay and the specific runes depending on which spell you would like to create. For profit per tablet analysis, see Calculators/Tablet. It requires access to a player-owned house, so go to World 31 (House Party) if you do not own one. The Prifddinas house portal has the closest bank to a portal, followed by Yanille. If you don't want to take the hassle of buying often expensive soft clay, try blasting the lesser demon at the Wizards' Tower. With the introduction of the Evolution of Combat, splashing Curse no longer provides any experience and is thus not a viable option for training. At level 15 players gain the ability to cast Bones to Bananas, effectively turning bones into food. This may be beneficial if casting spells in an area where damage is taken. Further, with the use of a mystic mud staff, players will only need to pay for nature runes. Using this in combination to combat methods can increase experience over time and add time to trips. Once level 20 or above has been reached, go to the Lumbridge Catacombs and use magic on the Skeletons there. This can use up a lot of runes very fast though, but it is an efficient way to level up. Low Level Alchemy can be cast from level 21, giving a maximum of 62,000 experience per hour, making it the fastest experience by far until approximately level 40. Players should expect to pay roughly the cost of a nature rune for each cast, making it cost approximately /31 round 1)}} gp/xp. Players keen on efficiency may want to make these casts while training gathering skills such as Fishing or Woodcutting to minimise banking time involved with these skills. Also for people of high combat level who are doing the Holy Grail quest, it's a good idea to train with the Black Knight Titan, from level 1-25. Players may also enchant Emerald Necklaces to make Binding necklace once level 27 which grants 37 xp per cast and can be used to make a decent profit when using an Air Staff to save on casting cost by using just 1 cosmic rune per cast. Note: check prices on runes and both types of necklaces before bulk buying to ensure profit and not lose. Buy limit of 5,000 per 4 hours. Levels 29-40 At level 29, cast Earth Bolt to level 33. This can be effectively done against cockroach drones or cockroach workers in the Stronghold of Player Safety as all roaches are weak to earth spells. However, since drones are relatively weak it is recommended to use air spells to kill them as it significantly lowers training cost without sacrificing kill rate. The last floor has several spawn points so training can be fairly rapid. However, high defence or decent magic armour may be necessary. * Use of a mystic earth staff will reduce the costs of casts. At level 33, you can use Telekinetic Grab in the basement of west Varrock bank and take the gold ore, the gold necklace, the gold bar, the brass necklace, and all of the coins. This method doesn't require combat and offers some things to sell. Alternatively, one may also choose to collect Wine of Zamorak, as this is highly valued by high-level herblorists. Otherwise, you can go to the top floor of the Wizards' Tower where people often train on the lesser demon trapped there and seldom bother with the loot. Use telegrab to grab some of the more valuable loot like ashes, herbs, chaos/death runes, and some of the more expensive melee equipment. If players prefer combat, hill giants in the Edgeville Dungeon can be safe-spotted by numerous stalagmites. They are very easy to kill, especially when an air battlestaff or better is wielded as they are weak to air spells and casts become essentially free. Levels 40-58 Ancient Magicks may be unlocked at level 50 and will henceforth be referenced. At level 41, players may switch to casting Air Blast against ogres as they are weak to air spells. Thus, if a player used a mystic air staff or equivalent, this method is free training on the standard spellbook. Ogres provide ~300 experience per kill or roughly 60,000 experience per hour. * If killing them west of Yanille, there is a safespot behind the wall to the west. * Note: The ogres may start walking toward the water or woods to the east while you're attacking, dragging players out of the safespot. At level 43, Superheat Item can be used to train Magic and Smithing simultaneously. A minimum of level 30 Smithing is recommended for this method in order to make steel bars. Note, however, this method requires an initial investment of purchasing relative ores and coal to create bars. Further, this method also requires the Smithing level needed to make the bar conventionally. Profit is possible, though prices will have to be evaluated daily. After reaching level 45, Camelot Teleport is a popular method of power training. By using a mystic air staff, only one law rune will be used making it relatively cheap and fast. This spell grants 55.5 Magic experience per spell for 111,000 experience per hour (the fastest possible cast speed is once per 1.8 seconds). * Alternatively, using a lectern in either your own or another player's house allows you to make Camelot teleport tablets. Using the lectern method makes a considerable profit but is 25-33% slower than casting the spell repeatedly. Most popular From level 55 players typically cast High Level Alchemy until level 99 due to its ease and lack of movement. Using a mystic fire staff brings the cost down to a single nature rune per cast, but the High alchemy calculator can help assess the value of its use. The most popular items are the yew shieldbow, magic shieldbow, or any type of elemental battlestaff; however, familiar pouches may also be used. It takes 197,967 casts of High Level Alchemy to reach 99 Magic from 55, which is around 165 hours of constant alching if 1,200 alchs are cast an hour. This method is typically 65,000-78,000 experience per hour. Costs will also depend on the item used. High level alchemy has several related calculators to establish profit margins and training costs. * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Alchemy - All profitable items in a sortable table. * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Alchemy - A sortable table of some commonly-alched items with a buy limit column saying how many you may buy on the GE every 4 hours. Levels 58-65 The Watchtower Teleport is unlocked at level 58 giving 68 experience per cast and is used similarly to the Camelot teleport. This method may yield roughly 100,000 experience per hour with focus. * Alternatively, using a lectern in either your own or another player's house allows you to make Watchtower Teleport tablets. Using the lectern method makes a considerable profit but is 25-33% slower than casting the spell repeatedly. * Note: Level 67 Construction and a mahogany eagle lectern is required. * Use of a mystic earth staff will reduce the costs of casts. At level 60 players can use Fire Bolt on giant rock crabs (weakness to fire). They give 174 combat experience and constitution experience. They also drop three charms at a time and drop gold charms commonly so they are also a great way to gather charms. A Defence level of 60+ is recommended though, as they can hit for over 200 damage. Wearing magic armour will reduce their chance to hit, so that is also recommended. * Use of a mystic fire staff will reduce the costs of casts. By level 62, players may switch to casting Air Wave against ogres (weakness to air) in the Witchaven Dungeon. This dungeon is full of ogres making it a decent area for continuous free training with the aid of an elemental staff. * Use of a mystic air staff will produce free casts. At this point, players may use Blood Rush from the Ancient Magicks spellbook to heal five percent of damage dealt. This can extend trips if other methods are also used, but is best used against monsters weak to fire. Levels 65-70 Lunar Magic may be unlocked at this level and will henceforth be referenced. At level 65 Water Wave may be used on exiled kalphite guardians (weakness to water) in the Exiled Kalphite Hive for fast experience and decent drops. This method may give up to 150,000 experience per hour and the guardians frequently drop rune items which can be high alched for profits. Decent armour and Defence level is recommended. *Use of a mystic water staff will reduce the costs of casts. If non-combat methods are preferred, at level 66 players may charge air orbs near Edgeville for 76 experience per cast. This method is frequently used for profit as air orbs typically sell for more than their components and may be used for significant crafting experience. Each orb requires a charge, but a make-x screen allows for automatic inventory completion giving roughly 40,000 experience per hour. *This method is also featured in a money making guide. *Note: Using this method involves attention and frequent movement through the Edgeville dungeon and teleporting back to the Edgeville bank. For those seeking a more idle option after high level alchemy, Humidify may be cast with level 68 after completing Dream Mentor. To power train with this method, an item with a single click empty may be repeatedly filled and emptied offering 65 experience per cast for the cost of the runes For example, fish bowls may be used as a single item to quickly fill and empty using hotkeys. Simply assign Humidify as key 1 and the fish bowl as key 2. * Use of a mystic steam staff will make this method more economical by cutting the need for water and fire runes. Levels 70-80 Using Ancient Magicks is a quick - albeit expensive - way to train Magic. Use the multi-target burst spells in areas, such as the Tzhaar Fight Pits, Soul Wars or a combat ring in a player-owned house, to hit many targets at once for more experience per cast. Mummies, rock lobsters, and the monsters in the Shadow Dungeon are efficient monsters to kill with multi-target Ancient spells. Another great place to use multi-target spells would be the desert bandit camp. Their weakness to fire and relatively low hits can be made up by a blood spell healing factor, making them an excellent spot to hit. They are so weak in fact you could AFK them with ease. Killing creatures in the Abyss is also a great way to easily gain at least 100,000 experience per hour. Using a Bunyip pouch and Blood Spells allows you to AFK these creatures with ease. * Caution must be used as protection prayers only protect from 50 percent of damage. * Keep in mind this method may be slower than previously recorded as experience is only granted for kills. Alternative combat zones include: :Ape Atoll - Players may cast Earth Wave on monkey guards in the Temple of Marimbo while using the Protect from Melee prayer for a 50 percent damage reduction. There is an altar upstairs in this temple potentially making for long trips if rapid heal or equivalent is also used. For those with higher prayer, Soul Split may also be used for consistent healing. Once players have stayed long enough to build tolerance, training becomes easier as guards can be attacked at the player's own pace. This method can offer up to 100,000-200,000 experience per hour with focus. :* Note: Monkey Madness is required for this method. :* Use of a mystic earth staff will reduce the cost of casts. :Glacor Cave - Players may cast Fire Wave on glacors (weakness to fire) with level 75 magic. This may result in up to 175,000 experience per hour with focus. Players interested in this method can view the related strategy guide for faster trips. :* Note: Ritual of the Mahjarrat is required for this method. :* Use of a mystic fire staff will reduce the cost of casts. At level 71, casting Hunter Kit may be used for 70 experience per cast. This method can give up to 100,000-200,000 experience per hour, but is expensive requiring two astral runes per cast. Using mousekeys, four casts can be done in a single animation, giving roughly 1,890 experience per inventory. * It is recommended to stand near a bank deposit box or bank chest for faster banking * Use of a mystic earth staff will reduce the cost of casts. From level 77 players may train magic and crafting simultaneously by casting Superglass Make. This method is best utilised near a bank chest such as the Castle Wars or Clan Camp chests. Players may profit from selling the finished molten glass or use it for Crafting glass items. Using this method players can expect roughly 40,000 experience per hour with focus. However, more experience may be gained by utilising mousekeys and assigning the spell to a key rather than clicking the spell to streamline the banking process and minimize clicks. * Note: This method requires prior investment of purchasing or gathering seaweed and sand. * Use of a mystic fire staff will reduce the costs of casts. Most popular For those enjoying skill spells, String Jewellery is another popular method at level 80 for power training taking 48.6 seconds for an inventory. This method offers 83 magic experience and 4 crafting experience per amulet strung. Utilising the make-x feature, this spell will string each amulet in the inventory individually and will consume the required runes for each amulet. Players can expect roughly 130,000 experience per hour with focus. * Note: This method requires prior investment of purchasing or crafting unstrung amulets. * Use of a mystic mud staff will reduce the costs of casts. Players often combine this method with casting Hunter Kit and Magic Imbue while using the tome of frost for faster experience. However, combining these significantly increases the number of clicks required and the costs involved while increasing experience minimally. This method can produce up to 160,000 experience per hour with focus. Levels 80-90 By level 81 players may utilize the Polypore Dungeon's upper levels for fast experience. Casting Air Surge on infested axes (weakness to earth) is a free, efficient way to level. Each kill offers 846 magic experience as infested axes have 7500 life points. Players should expect 150,000-200,000 experience per hour with focus. * Note: Utilising an Armadyl battlestaff will produce free air surge casts. * A level 82 Dungeoneering resource dungeon contains more infested axes if there is competition. This method will require some focus as the axes are small and move quickly, but there are obstacles players may hide behind to avoid damage. By using these obstacles, an experienced player could stay indefinitely with minimal damage. Note, however, that these axes will slowly drain the player's life over time with their attacks if players stand near them. This effect can be negated by utilising Regenerate, Guthix's Blessing, or Sacrifice when damage is taken. At level 85 players may switch to the Brimhaven Dungeon and kill steel or iron dragons using Water Surge. Players must bring antifire protection to negate the dragons' far-range dragon breath. Utilising abilities will make kills faster. Players can expect at least 100,000 experience per hour with focus. * Use of a mystic water staff will reduce costs of casts. Alternatively, players with level 85 Herblore may use super antifire potions and utilize an abyssal wand and abyssal orb. Likewise, either an Ahrim's wand and Ahrim's book of magic or both an attuned crystal wand and attuned crystal orb may be used in its place although these both will degrade. Using a wand/orb combination may result in faster kills, but attention must be paid to the player's antifire protection as without it players can be horribly burnt. Levels 94-99 Combat training Alternative methods Distractions and Diversions Some D&Ds offer generalised points which may be allocated for experience in any skill. This section will focus on D&Ds which offer experience specifically in the Magic skill without a choice. Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza The circus is a great way to earn easy Magic experience once a week. Players can take part in the magic section, which takes only a few minutes to complete and can give as much as 25000 experience, although will likely give between 15000-20000 experience for mid level players.A high Magic level and Magic boosts will be an advantage. Minigames Barbarian Assault Runes are supplied, but you must be attacker to get any Magic experience. Further, the minimum efficient level is 13 Magic for all elemental types. Conquest Points may be used to obtain pieces of Void Knight equipment or magic experience. Overall the non-repetitive nature of the mini-game makes the training seem to go by faster than with other popular methods. The recommended level is 40 to effectively play. Mage Training Arena This arena is broken into multiple theatres featuring different spells. Activity in these theatres accumulates points which may be redeemed for items benefiting mages, including the infinity robes set. The robe set is typically bought and sold for a profit by those training magic in the arena. * Telekinetic Theatre: The minimum level is 33 for Telekinetic Grab. Training with this method involves frequent clicking and can take a long time to accumulate points. Starting at level 33 is recommended to save time later if pursuing infinity robes. * Creature Graveyard: Casting Bones to Peaches is good experience, although this spell must already be unlocked by playing within the arena. Bones to Bananas may be used up to this point. A mystic mud staff is recommended to reduce the runes needed to only two nature runes. * Enchanting Chamber: Casting Enchant Level 5 Jewellery at level 68 while wielding a mystic mud staff yields up to 60,000 experience per hour. Keep in mind enchanting within the arena provides only 75 percent of the normal experience, which reduces Enchant Level 5 Jewellery to 58.5 experience per cast. * Enchanting Chamber:|Casting Enchant Level 6 Jewellery at level 87 while wielding a mystic lava staff yields up to 50,000-85,000 experience per hour with focus. Keep in mind enchanting within the arena provides only 75 percent of the normal experience, which reduces Enchant Level 6 Jewellery to 72.8 experience per cast. ** Note: The maximum amount of Pizazz points a player can earn in the Enchanting Chamber is 16,000. A mid-level mage can earn 16,000 points achieving just a few Magic levels. If the player does not intend to earn points in the other rooms, they can instead talk with the Rewards Guardian upstairs to exchange the points earned just in the Enchanting Chamber for cosmic runes. One cosmic rune is worth five Enchantment Pizazz points. This can work for any enchantment spell, but 68 or 87 is highly recommended. Stealing Creation Points may be used to obtain sacred clay robes and/or magic staff to gather bonus experience in magic. However, each Stealing Creation game is 15-20 minutes depending on the world, so this method could take some time. Upon draining the items of their bonus experience, the item may still be used as normal gear with level 50 Defence and Magic. Quests with Magic experience Quests without skill requirements It is suggested that you finish these quests before training magic, as it results in some quick magic experience at low levels if necessary items are bought. * The Blood Pact - 100 Experience ** Note: This quest also gives 100 experience in Attack, Strength, Defence, and Ranged, which may make this quest undesirable for magic pures. * Witch's Potion - 325 Experience ** Note: This is now classified as a mini-quest. * Imp Catcher - 875 Experience * Rune Mysteries - 250 Experience ** Also rewards a free tower mindspike and 70 Mind Runes. * Rune Memories - 300 Experience * The Death of Chivalry - 250 Experience These total to 2,100 experience. From level 1 this will give a player level 14 with only 311 experience until level 15. Quests with skill requirements These quests may have other high-level requirements which can be found on their associated page. * Fate of the Gods - 125,000 Experience * One of a Kind - 90,000 Experience * Do No Evil - 50,000 Experience * The Elder Kiln - 50,000 Experience * Love Story - 50,000 Experience * Swept Away - 37,423 Experience ** Note: This experience is only obtained after a broomstick miniquest. * The Branches of Darkmeyer - 35,000 Experience * Desert Treasure - 20,000 Experience * The Void Stares Back - 20,000 Experience * Watchtower - 15,250 Experience * Swan Song - 15,000 Experience * The Eyes of Glouphrie - 12,000 Experience * Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift- 11,000 Experience * Dream Mentor - 10,000 Experience * Glorious Memories - 10,000 Experience * Enakhra's Lament - 7,000 Experience * King's Ransom - 5,000 Experience * Lunar Diplomacy - 5,000 Experience * The Path of Glouphrie - 5,000 Experience * Horror from the Deep - 4,662 Experience * Legacy of Seergaze - 3,000 Experience * Recipe for Disaster - 2,500 Experience * Rune Mechanics - 2,300 Experience * The Grand Tree - 2,150 Experience * The Giant Dwarf - 1,500 Experience * Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains - 1,000 Experience * Spirits of the Elid - 1,000 Experience * The Tale of the Muspah - 1,000 Experience These quests total to 591,785 experience. Category:Magic